Like Brothers
by Tenshi no Kiri
Summary: The final battle is here, and with it comes a conclusion that will change both armies forever. Warning: Character deaths.


I don't own transformers, but I (and many others, I'm sure) wish I did

I don't own transformers, but I (and many others, I'm sure) wish I did.

There isn't really any time line this takes place in but if I had to pick one I'd say G1.

* * *

_**"We must learn to live together as brothers, or perish together as fools."**_

_**-Dr. Martin Luther King JR**_

* * *

The rain fell down on the barren landscape littered with ash and craters. Before it had been used as the newest battlefield in the war between metal giants, it had been a nature preserve; the remnants of trees now nothing but dying embers.

It was here on this alien world, known as 'Earth' to its inhabitants, that the course of the war would be changed forever.

After a long and costly struggle the Autobot forces lay battered and broken. Not that the Decepticons where any better off, but at least some of their soldiers could still stand. Amongst them are Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. And being held up between Skywarp and Thundercracker was Optimus Prime.

Above the muffled groans of the fallen and the crackling of the dying fires, Megatron's voice rang out.

"You've lost, Prime. You and your pathetic army have finally seen their last solar cycle. Now I will, at long last, claim what is mine."

"The only thing that's truly yours, Megatron, is a spot on the scrap heap," Optimus countered through labored breathing.

"Big words for a dieing mech," Megatron sneered.

His hand shot out and shattered the glass in Optimus's chest. Optimus had to bit back a scream as Megatron's greedy fingers began to pry open the compartment that held the Matrix. The act only took second, but Prime was hit with a lifetime of terror as Megatron held the Matrix of Leadership up to the sky and admired it. And for a Cybertronian, a lifetime of terror is saying a lot.

"You have stood in the way of my conquest for too long, Prime. But now it ends and I will take my rightful place as the leader of Cybertron. I will usher in a new golden era. I will remake our home world in the Decepticon image, and all who oppose me will die by my hands. And you, my 'old friend', will be lucky if I decide to put your name in the history data-files. Generations on Cybertronians will know of you only as the most notorious and evil mech of all time."

"Megatron, I'm flattered that you would, so willingly, give me a title that belongs to you, but as usual your downfall was always due to one thing," Optimus paused, gathering his strength, and then slowly and clearly said, "You never did know when to shut up."

Throwing the two tired and injured seekers off was easy enough, and with out pause Optimus dove for his discarded gun. Megatron was quick to lunge after him, carelessly tossing the Matrix into a nearby pile of charcoal.

Soundwave stepped forward to help hi lord and master only to be stopped by a null ray aimed at his chest.

"Don't even think about interfering," warned Starscream. "So what if those two idiots kill each other."

Soundwave stood down. A quick assessment of Starscream's condition made it clear that the seeker had hid him self away during the battle given his lack of wounds. Seeing has how the battle had left Soundwave without an arm his shoulder cannon, and all of his cassetticons were currently strung about the battlefield, he'd be at a huge disadvantage if he fought the seeker now.

Optimus had gained a firm hold on his gun, and turned just in time to see an enraged Megatron charging his cannon and leaping towards him. Megatron hit the Prime head on and the force caused Optimus's finger to pull back on the trigger. The barrel of the gun was aimed at Megatron's chest and the discharge easily cut through the body in its path, while claiming the last frantic beats of a doomed spark.

As the blast hit Megatron, the charge in his cannon made its presence known. And as Megatron's lifeless body fell his arm was thrown into the air, bringing his deadly fusion cannon level with Optimus's head. And in seconds, it was all over.

The remaining members of both armies watched as the two leaders fell, there was only one who was not stunned into motionlessness. Starscream bent down and picked up the forgotten Matrix.

"Attention surviving Autobots and Decepticons, I, Starscream, am your new leader. As Megatron's second in command it is my duty to take over as commander of the Decepticons. As for the Autobots, I now hold your precious Matrix. And as Matrix bearer, I will be given the respect that the position demands. Any who object to this will meet their end here on this Pimus forsaken dust ball."

After Starscream finished, he turned away and opened his cockpit. He then slid the Matrix into an empty compartment.

"Starscream," Skywarp called after him. "What should we do with the bodies?"

"They died like the fools they were," Starscream responded. "Let the humans do the grunt work of disassembling them."

It was clear to Starscream that neither leader had planed to kill the other. Their fights had always reminded him of what the earthlings call 'sibling rivalry', always trying to match and surpass each other in skill, only their rivalry had gotten out of hand.

"Hey, Starscream. This Autobot says he'd rather see the Matrix destroyed then recognize you as the new Prime," Thundercracker called out, pointing to a severely wounded Ironhide.

Starscream smirked. He raised his null ray and pointed it at Ironhide's head. 'I'm beginning to like this job already.'

* * *

Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcome

Tenshi out :P


End file.
